Journal d'une vampire assassin
by Lady Zalia
Summary: Aujourd'hui je suis un vampire, mais comment le suis-je devenu ? J'étais une jeune femme assez douée pour mon époque et je savais comment survivre... Jusqu'à ce qu'un vampire me contacte. Aurais-je accepté cette mission si je connaissais sa nature ?


Journal d'une Assamite

Auteur : Kirin-Tenshi / Lady Zalia

Type : Aventure, Supernatural : One-Shot

Disclaimers : Les clans de vampire et les noms tirés du jeu de rôle sont une création de White Wolf. Grand merci pour cette inspiration de génie

PS : Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai pas de béta lectrice.

**Journal d'une Assamite**

_Notes de l'auteur pour les non-connaisseurs de l'univers du jeu de rôle Vampire :_

_Les assamites forment un clan de vampire assez indépendant servant plutôt de mercenaires assassins au sein des différentes sectes vampiriques. La plupart travaillent indifféremment pour la Camarilla (secte ayant « pour but » de dissimuler l'existence des vampires aux humains et de coexister) ou le Sabbat (secte voyant les humains comme du simple bétail tout juste bon à se faire manger) mais certains Assamites choisissent de servir seulement l'une de ses deux sectes. Ceux qui servent le Sabbat sont nommés « antitribu »._

Simples mortels tombés par-dessus par hasard ou confrères non-morts en quête d'informations à mon sujet ; Bonsoir à vous lecteurs de ce journal.

Bien que je ne puisse savoir comment ce carnet est rentré en votre possession, c'est tout à fait volontairement que j'ai laissé traîner ce petit bout de ma personne.

Il résulte d'une soudaine envie de raconter mon histoire, de laisser une trace de moi quelque part malgré ma nature et l'éphéméride de mon existence dans vos esprits.

Car je suis l'un de ces assassins intemporels dont le destin n'est régit que par les règles de leur caste et la volonté des anciens.

Vous ne pouvez me voir, vous ne pouvez m'entendre... sauf si je le désire. Je suis telle une créature éthérée, immortelle : presque extérieure à votre réalité.

Tels les prophètes des grandes religions, j'ai une mission à accomplir. Un serment que j'ai prêté il y à quelques temps... Mais bon j'outrepasse déjà mes droits en dévoilant cela.

Laissons cela de côté et commençons par le début.

Je suis née en 1600 (année 5360 de la Création) à Ghadaqhib, un village de l'actuelle Syrie. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit où vivre pour une jeune femme, mais j'étais vive et débrouillarde et je sus bien vite comment tirer partie de mes talents pour survivre.

Avec un corps né pour séduire, je devins très vite un excellent élément de la guilde d'assassins mercenaires où j'avais su faire mes preuves. J'étais la seule femme et j'avais eu la chance d'échapper à l'habituelle domination masculine de par la complicité de ma mère et bien vite j'acquis une réputation de tueuse hors paire ce qui « décourageait » mystérieusement tous les prétendants qui avaient pu se présenter devant mon père.

J'étais insoumise et efficace et ma valeur aux yeux du chef de la confrérie d'assassins me protégeait de toute complication.

Ce fut à la suite d'une de ces missions à la capitale que je rencontra mon premier contact avec le clan des Assamites. A l'époque je pensait juste que c'était une guilde d'assassins comme une autre. Un homme du nom de Shay'id Driznti venait de prendre contact avec moi. Il disait être très intéressé par mes talents hors du commun. D'après lui mon potentiel pourrait m'offrir l'immortalité et la puissance.

Pour cela je devais lui prouver une volonté sans failles, et alors seulement il m'apprendrait.

Bien évidemment je me devais de passer un test... une sorte d'épreuve du feu.

A l'époque je ne savais encore ce qu'était un vampire, et encore moins une goule. L'aurais-je fait si j'avais su ce qui m'arriverait ? Difficile à dire, mais à l'époque j'étais jeune et ambitieuse. Je ne croyais rien craindre ni personne.

La mission me paru simple et plutôt banale : assassiner un homme qui résidait dans le quartier des marchands. La méthode d'approche et la technique m'étaient totalement libres, à la seule condition que je ramène une preuve irréfutable de sa mort.

Je sentais malgré l'air neutre de mon interlocuteur qu'un échec me serait fatal de quelque manière que ce soit... mais j'étais décidé à établir ma témérité dans les esprits de tous.

Le soir même, je me préparais avec sérieux et minutie, d'autant plus qu'on ne m'avait donné que peu d'information sur ma cible : tout juste le strict minimum pour le reconnaître.

Pourquoi devait-il mourir ? Je l'ignorais et quand bien même j'avais l'habitude de ce genre d'ordres qui ne toléraient aucune remise en question.

Ma future victime était un homme d'apparence entre 20 et 30 ans, typé italien. Il était en ville en tant que marchand et possédait une cargaison de marchandises de très grande valeur.

Je traversais toute la ville aux alentours de minuit pour atteindre le quartier latin un peu en avance, histoire de vérifier les environs.

Je pus par-là même observer ma proie par l'une des fenêtres. En effet l'homme paraissait assez jeune pour un marchand et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, il vivait seul. L'opulence dans laquelle il vivait transparaissait largement dans son apparence et son habillement.

Un détail cependant attira mon attention : Outre sa grande nervosité apparente, l'un de ses tics consistait à passer le pouce sur une médaille argentée qui pendait à son cou. D'où j'étais, je ne pouvais identifier précisément ce qui y était gravé mais je reconnaissais des armoiries.

Finalement ma cible finit par aller se coucher très tard. Il devait être près de 3 heures du matin et tout dormait dans la ville.

Consciente de l'éventuelle méfiance du personnage, j'attendis encore plusieurs longues minutes avant de pénétrer dans la demeure le plus discrètement possible.

Tout était silencieux autour de moi et seuls les bruits caractéristiques de la nuit résonnaient de temps à autre au dehors.

Dissimulée par l'obscurité, je me laissais captiver par l'exotisme de l'ameublement : tant de choses qui m'étaient inconnues ! Je résistais à l'envie de voler les beaux bibelots qui ornaient les pièces en me remémorant les directives de mon commanditaire : ne toucher à rien.

Fidèle à son ordre, j'atteignis rapidement la chambre. Une porte en bois massif me séparait cependant encore de mon but et je constatais avec désappointement qu'elle était fermée à clefs : un obstacle imprévu mais pas insurmontable !

Je sortis avec une certaine satisfaction mon matériel de crochetage « maison » : composé de divers outils de récupération, il n'en était pas moins efficace et je savais le manier avec dextérité. Après une ou deux minutes à triturer le plus silencieusement possible la serrure, la porte céda en un cliquetis qui me fis tressaillir.

Priant pour que le panneau de bois ne fasse pas davantage de bruit, je le poussais en avançant sur la pointe des pieds. Dans la chambre, tout semblait dormir, mais je me méfiais.

Pour l'instant cela me paraissait plutôt simple. L'homme était allongé immobile dans un lit en alcôve.

Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de moi, j'admirais l'arborescence de mosaïques qui décoraient les murs. Ce qui semblait être les mêmes armoiries que sur le médaillon étaient représentées sur les murs : La lettre G stylisée, entourée de 5 crânes : plutôt morbide comme écu.

Par habitude, je sortis le long stylet effilé, qui avait déjà pris tant de vies et qui s'apprêtait à en enlever une autre, de son fourreau.

J'étais à présent juste au-dessus de ma cible et je retenais mon souffle avec cet habituel frisson d'excitation qui me parcourait à chaque fois que j'allais donner la mort.

Mais alors que je plongeais l'instrument au sein de ma victime, un vent de panique me glaça le ventre sans que j'en comprenne vraiment la cause : L'homme avait ouvert les yeux, deux yeux noirs et glacés comme un puits sans fond. Mon corps restait pétrifié, refusant de bouger, les deux mains crispées sur le stylet planté en plein coeur.

Ce n'était pas possible, il aurait du déjà être mort !

Le visage grimaçant comme si cela lui exigeait les plus grands efforts, l'homme sortit une dague de sous sa couverture, la plantant violemment dans mon bras sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

La douleur eut cela de bon qu'elle me fit immédiatement lâcher mon arme et reculer de quelques pas.

D'ailleurs, à peine eus-je quitté la garde des mains que l'homme retomba immobile, les bras le long du corps et la tête mollement tournée sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague.

Manifestement il était décédé, mais conformément aux ordres de Shay'id Driznti, je me devais de le vérifier.

D'un mouvement vif je retirais la dague de mon bras avant de prendre dans mon sac un bout de linge pour en panser la plaie. C'était plutôt profond et je me devais de stopper l'écoulement de sang si je voulais mener à bien le retour.

Sans perdre plus de temps je me rapprochais de la couche avec suspicion avant de constater avec un certain soulagement qu'il ne respirait plus.

Restait à en ramener la preuve à mon commanditaire. Sans savoir trop pourquoi je décidais de lui couper la main, la tête étant un membre trop envahissant ; et de prendre avec moi son médaillon.

Emballant le membre encore tout ensanglanté dans un chiffon, j'arrachais la chaîne du cou de ma victime avant de quitter la maison aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre.

Je ne me permis de souffler qu'une fois arrivée dans mon refuge diurne. Mon contact ne devait me retrouver que le lendemain à la nuit tombée, ici même.

Il était bien mystérieux à vrai dire, m'ayant attendu dès la première fois dans mon refuge comme s'il avait toujours paru évident que je me trouvais là... Enfin s'il m'apportait la connaissance que je recherchais tant : je crois qu'un peu malgré moi je lui faisais confiance ; aveuglément confiance...

Je dormis profondément ce jour là... d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Trop lourd à vrai dire car inconsciemment la fièvre était montée, le poison s'épanchant peu à peu dans mon sang, paralysant progressivement mes muscles. Poison car bien que je l'ignorasse encore à ce moment, la dague qui m'avait blessée était recouverte de poison. Un venin mortel, indétectable, inodorant... mais sournois et sans antidote. Mais bien sur tout cela je ne le savais pas. Ce fut Shay'id Driznti qui me réveilla bien plus tard. La nuit était tombée, ouvrant le royaume des humains à ses créatures.

Je sentais sa main glacée contre mon front brûlant de fièvre, mais sa voie était si lointaine... Puis tout d'un coup je l'entendais beaucoup plus distinctement, comme si celle-ci résonnait dans ma tête.

- As-tu réussi ta mission ?

Je parvins à murmurer du bout des lèvres ma réponse. Apparemment il comprit ce que je venais de dire car il me sourit, fouillant dans mon sac pour y récupérer le médaillon et la main.

- C'est bien Kitsemina... je vais faire de toi mon disciple. Je vais te faire don de la vie éternelle et de la connaissance ultime... tu seras mon enfant...

A ce moment je souriais moi aussi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais absolument pas conscience de mon état et de la proximité de ma mort. Peut-être aussi était-ce le poison qui me faisait délirer... ou peut-être était-ce le mystérieux pouvoir de Shay'id... mon futur maître.

Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte il avait commencé à boire mon sang. Ses lèvres froides sur ma nuque me faisaient frissonner, mais je sentais aussi un plaisir, confus, cotonneux, obnubiler ce qui restait de mes neurones en activité. Ma vie quittait mon corps, mais d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible : une mort douce et agréable au point que j'en désirais la fin. Je l'entendais m'appeler, m'apaiser.

- A partir de maintenant je serais comme ton père. Je vais faire de toi un vampire, je te donnerais le pouvoir, la connaissance... je vais t'emmener avec moi. Tu ne reverras plus jamais le jour mais tu seras immortelle. Bois mon sang à présent.

Mon corps ne me semblait plus capable de bouger et pourtant, comme si j'étais aliénée par un instinct jusqu'alors inconnu, ma bouche s'ouvrir d'elle-même, appelant à une offrande. Mes mains se mirent brusquement à enserrer le bras tendu, source de mon avenir ; je savais même confusément que mon devenir en dépendrait.

Puis, je sentis le liquide glacé m'envahir. Il s'insinuait en moi, prenant possession de tous mes sens : ma vue s'obscurcissait peu à peu, puis mon ouïe disparaissait à mesure que je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Une dernière sensation persistait cependant, apparaissant soudainement : une douleur foudroyante, lancinante qui semblait déchirer mon corps en lambeaux. Mes organes qui se gelaient un à un, mon corps qui se tordait sous le coup de la souffrance... puis soudain plus rien.

Comment décrire la mort ? Le noir absolu, le vide, le silence. Aucune impression si ce n'est celle quelque peu dérangeante que je ne devrais plus être là. Je devrais probablement quitter mon corps, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas le cas, ni comment ou pourquoi.

Et cette sensation dura longtemps... un temps qui me paru interminable.

Une heure, peut-être un jour ou une semaine plus tard... Je l'ignorais ; en tout cas je finis par reprendre conscience de mon environnement. Il faisait toujours noir, ou tout du moins je ne voyais rien. Mais j'avais la sensation étrange d'être dans une boite, ou peut-être un cercueil...

Mes bras se murent vers ce qui me semblait être un couvercle, que je poussais de toutes mes forces. J'eus la surprise de le voir se soulever sans difficulté avant de fermer brusquement les yeux, éblouis par la lumière qui venait d'atteindre mes yeux.

Je sursautais à nouveau, cette fois en entendant une voix masculine résonner autour de moi. Cette voix je la connaissais, c'était celle de Shay'id Driznti, mais je lui entendais à présent une profondeur toute particulière.

- Et bien Kitsemina, mon enfant... te voilà réveillée... Je t'attendais avec impatience.

- Où... suis-je ?

Je m'extirpais lestement de ce qui était en effet un cercueil plutôt bien ouvragé et qui se trouvait à même le sol.

Shay'id m'observait avec une drôle de satisfaction dans le regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans sa façon de m'observer... Je ne me sentais plus vraiment moi-même... comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus entièrement. Et puis j'avais la gorge si sèche, comme si l'on y avait versé du sable... une soif ardente me brûlait l'intérieur...

-... Et que suis-je devenu... qu'avez-vous fait de moi !

Le timbre doux et tellement familier à mes oreilles de Shay'id calma d'un seul coup la panique qui s'était emparée de moi.

- Du calme. Tu es devenue un vampire ; un être immortel qui ne vit que la nuit et se nourrit de sang. Et je t'ai amené ici pour que tu deviennes une créature parfaite. Je ferais de toi le plus brillant et le plus craint des assassins parmi les immortels. Je t'apprendrais, je t'enseignerais tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- J'ai si soif... Maître...

Instinctivement, je lui avais répondu, sans même remettre en question cet état de fait. Mon état de non-morte était difficilement mettable en cause car effectivement j'étais décédée. Je ne respirais plus, mon coeur ne battait plus et malgré la confusion qui régnait en mon cerveau, j'avais pris conscience de ce transfert qui s'était opéré lorsqu'il avait bu mon sang avant de me faire don de sa propre vitae. Et Shay'id, mon créateur, était mon seul point de repère dans ce nouveau monde qui se présentait à moi.

Il me sourit et bien que celui-ci ait quelque chose d'étrangement malsain, je sentais qu'il serait capable de résoudre tous mes problèmes.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma douce descendance. Je t'ai préparé de quoi assouvir ta faim... en sang. Des victimes humaines encore vivantes t'attendent. Je vais te conduire à ton premier repas.

J'étais tellement hagard que j'aurais pu le suivre n'importe où à condition qu'il mette fin à cette douleur qui lancinait mon esprit. Et effectivement dans la salle d'à côté il y avait 4 personnes ligotées et bâillonnées.

Mon cerveau ne réfléchissait plus. Je ne faisais ni attention à mon environnement ni même à ces gens. Ils auraient pu être mère ou frère que je les aurais vidés de leur sang de la même façon sans même hésiter une seule seconde.

C'était ce besoin démoniaque qui muait mon corps. Avec volupté j'avais mordu dans leurs gorges offertes, j'avais apaisé ma soif par leur sang chaud qui coulait dans ma gorge. Je les avais tué sans même y penser, j'avais apprécié de sentir toute leur souffrance et leur peine filtrer dans leur cruor et enfin lorsque la dernière étincelle de vie avait quitté leur corps, je les avais laissé tomber comme de molles poupées de chiffon.

Mon créateur se réjouissait lui aussi de mon festin.

- Bien... bien...

Me disait t'il de sa voix onctueuse.

... Apprécies ton repas, contemple ton oeuvre. Tu viens d'ôter la vie à ces personnes en te nourrissant de leur sang. Ta raison doit être plus claire à présent.

Mon repas finit, je me tournais vers lui, les pupilles irisées de pourpre, les lèvres encore colorées de gouttes carmines ; dans l'attente de nouvelles directives.

Cette nuit là il me fit visiter le domaine. En réalité il s'agissait d'une vaste tour sans aucune fenêtre... Et étrangement je n'en voyais aucune porte de sortie.

Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de salles dont certaines étaient presque continuellement occupées par de sombres personnages en capuchonnés qui demeuraient toujours affairés dans le plus parfait mutisme.

L'un des étages était tout entier consacré à l'étude de textes et une majestueuse bibliothèque occupait tout le palier avec diverses tables pour un travail plus approfondi ; étalant luxueusement quantité de rouleaux, livres et manuscrits.

Je n'avais jamais vu tant d'opulence, et quand bien même j'y aurais eu accès plus tôt dans ma vie, je n'aurais su les lire : J'étais plutôt bien instruite malgré tout et je lisais et écrivais l'arabe sans difficulté, mais j'ignorais tout du latin et de l'hébreu.

De plus la plupart des ouvrages traitaient de médecine, de botanique, d'anatomie et d'autres sciences naturelles : matières qui m'étaient jusqu'alors parfaitement inconnues.

A ce sujet, les étages inférieurs comportaient de nombreuses pièces destinées à mettre en pratique les connaissances apprises plus haut.

Pour mon plus grand étonnement, la tour comportait aussi d'étranges salles remplies d'armes ou d'objets inconnus. Mon Sir (comme il désirait que je l'appelle), m'expliquait qu'il s'agissait de chambres pour entraîner mes capacités.

Le but de tout cela était simple : faire de moi l'un des parfaits soldats de la caste assamite ; Mais de cela je ne me rendis compte que bien plus tard.

Shay'id n'était là que pour me conditionner et endormir mon instinct d'indépendance. Malgré l'onctuosité de ses paroles, il pensait avoir trouvé en moi la clef de sa promotion au sein du clan. Oh comme il se trompait !

Je passais ainsi de longues années enfermée dans cette tour. Chaque jour cloîtrée dans ma cellule, immobile dans mon cercueil ; Chaque nuit à étudier et m'entraîner sous la surveillance des érudits.

Lors des rares missions qui m'étaient confiées et qui me permettaient de me rendre à l'extérieur, j'étais gardée de près par mon Sir.

Quand bien même je m'enfuyais, où serais-je allée ? Je ne savais de ma nature que ce qu'on avait bien voulu m'apprendre : comment tuer mais pas vraiment comment survivre.

Je n'avais de seul abri que cette funeste tour.

Les mois filaient inexorablement et je ne voyais d'autre issue qu'en devenant la plus fidèle assassin donc l'obéissance serait telle qu'on n'imaginerais pas une seule seconde qu'elle puisse trahir le clan.

On m'apprenait comme tuer, torturer d'autres vampires, comment être la plus silencieuse possible, devenir parfaitement invisible et faire de mon corps une arme mille fois plus mortelle qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Au fut et à mesure, j'avais de plus en plus de libertés au sein même de la demeure. Je pouvais à présent lire les livres que je souhaitais et ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur moi-même, les institutions vampiriques et le monde qui m'entourait.

Avec les siècles qui s'étaient succédés, beaucoup de choses avaient changé et je ne savais rien de cette modernité. D'ailleurs, Shay'id répugnait de plus en plus à m'accompagner lors des missions. Il disait détester ce nouveau royaume humain si bruyant et lumineux ; mais moi je me devais de le connaître, de l'appréhender de d'apprivoiser mes craintes.

Je lisais beaucoup sur les nouvelles inventions de ce temps, les voitures, les nouvelles armes, les énergies... Tant de choses qui terrorisaient les vampires les plus reclus.

Mais quant à moi, c'est ainsi que je pu préparer mon évasion...

Bien sûr, je continuais d'accomplir mes missions avec zèle, mais je profitais de cette solitude nouvellement acquise pour chercher un refuge au cas où l'occasion de m'enfuir se présenterait. J'entreposais des armes, quelques textes, des vêtements volés...

J'avais trop peu de temps à ma disposition ni aucun allié potentiel pour m'aider, mais je ne perdais pas espoir, loin de là.

Je savais que des recherches seraient lancées dès que ma disparition aurait été remarqué et afin de gagner le plus de temps possible pour assurer ma fuite, j'étais d'ores et déjà décidée à envoyer mon créateur en enfer.

Combien de fois m'étais-je jurée de me venger pour ses mauvais traitements ? Il était temps d'agir.

A ce but je décidais d'en apprendre le plus possible sur son emploi du temps pour connaître le moment le plus propice pour commettre mon crime.

La chance se présenta en plein été... Nous étions en l'an 1961 et cela faisait 302 ans que j'étais prisonnière de ce cloître.

A cette époque de l'année, les érudits préféraient passer leur temps enfermés dans leurs chambres souterraines à cause de la rapidité des nuits et de la désagréable moiteur de l'air qui régnait derrière les épais murs de pierre aux étages. Un silence de tombe régnait sur le domaine.

Mon Sir était égal à lui-même : solennel, sévère et taciturne ; il surveillait d'un oeil critique mes travaux.

J'avais réussi à garder secrètement une série de scalpels et quelques beaux livres reliés qui me tenaient à coeur dans ma cellule et un glaive était en tout temps discrètement dissimulé sous mes vêtements.

Et puis vint l'instant... le point de non retour. Shay'id était trop inattentif, il tournait de temps à autre la tête vers les étalages de vieux manuscrits qui jonchaient la pièce... et en un éclair je sus que c'était le moment. En une seconde j'avais sortis l'arme de son fourreau et sans plus attendre j'avais tranché la gorge du vampire à mes côtés.

La tête se sépara du corps avec un bruit sourd avant de retomber sur le sol ; ses yeux manifestant son étonnement en une exorbitance muette.

Je contemplais quelques secondes mon oeuvre avec effroi avant de me reprendre : l'heure n'était point aux émotions.

Emportant tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile, je descendis aussi par précaution le cadavre dans les fosses destinées à cet effet, prenant soin d'effacer toute trace de mon macabre acte. D'ici quelques temps il n'aura plus qu'un tas de poussière à la place de sa carcasse.

Ainsi commença la fuite. Il était tard dans la nuit et je m'étais enveloppée dans de sombres voiles afin de ne pas être reconnue. Mon sac sur le dos, je me dissimulais aussi souvent que possible. J'avais eu quantité suffisante de sang avant de partir et je me déplaçais vite, absolument invisible aux yeux des quelques mortels encore en activité à cette heure.

Puis enfin j'atteignis mon refuge : Vulgaire mansarde sous les toits, elle n'en était pas moins parfaitement hermétique aux rayons du soleil et assez difficile d'accès pour un humain ou même un vampire ne disposant pas de talent naturel pour l'escalade en milieu urbain.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, voir depuis toujours, j'étais entièrement libre de mes choix et de mes mouvements.

Un étrange mélange de sentiments prit possession de moi : mélancolie, joie, culpabilité, allégresse...

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je sortis le glaive, instrument de la mort ultime de mon père, pour le planter avec violence dans mon bras ; pile sur la cicatrice qui marquait toujours mon corps à cet endroit.

Allais-je être punie pour cet acte ? Les foudres de Caïn allaient-elles descendre sur moi ? Je l'ignorais, mais en attendant celui qui me jugerait, j'allais probablement errer pendant un long moment car je savais que je ne pouvais pas tenir longtemps au même endroit.

Mon regard se fixa sur mon bras : voir mon sang couler m'apaisait. Malgré tous ces meurtres, celui qui était le plus légitime allait-il me peser sur la conscience pour l'éternité ?

Certainement pas !

Shay'id m'avait offert la puissance, la connaissance et l'immortalité ; et de cela je lui en étais reconnaissante dans une certaine mesure ; Mais il m'avait pris ma liberté.  
Cette existence était révolue.

Les premières larmes de sang coulèrent le long de mes joues lorsque je me remémora tout ce que j'avais subi : Réprimandes, tortures, nuits enfermées à devoir résister à la faim qui menaçait de me dévorer... ces longues années m'avaient endurci et l'on m'avait enseigné à ne jamais montrer mes émotions.

Mon bras à présent bardé de cicatrices carmines, je reposais le glaive avec satisfaction.

J'étais à présent en paix avec moi-même : Faire couler mon sang et le voir briller sur ma peau légèrement hâlée avait lavé mon esprit de tous mes péchés.

Essayant d'empêcher la cicatrisation que mon corps opérait déjà, je me couchais en sentant l'aube poindre.

J'étais une renégate pour mon clan mais tout cela n'était pas sans espoir car je savais qu'une autre faction existait parmi les assamites et sans aucun doute mes talents les intéresseraient.

Si je pouvais prendre contact avec eux alors ma protection serait assurée car je ne serais plus seule.

M'endormant sur ses résolutions, je refermais le couvercle du vieux cercueil en bois que j'avais récupéré plus par habitude que par nécessité.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée très tôt, à peine les rayons mortels ayant disparus de l'horizon. J'étais nerveuse. J'ignorais si mon absence avait déjà été remarquée ou non mais je ne comptais guère rester en cette ville plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Malheureusement pour moi je ne connaissais que très peu de choses du monde environnant et les assamites avaient le bras long dans cette région.

La précarité de ma situation me faisait vivre comme un gibier traqué... mais je conserverais ma liberté à n'importe quel prix.

Je tâchais avant toute chose de me nourrir. La chose fut rapidement faite et sans aucune trace j'avais vidé un mortel de son sang. On ne m'avait jamais appris à épargner mes victimes...

Restait à présent à me procurer une carte de la région, et pour cela le moyen le plus simple était de s'en acheter une auprès des dépositaires humains.

Essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, je me dirigeais à pied vers un de ces commerces qui étaient encore ouverts à cette heure de la nuit. Je grimaçais en entendant le vocabulaire du marchand : oh combien la langue avait changé depuis mon époque !

Je réussis pourtant à me faire comprendre et malgré le rire étonné du vendeur, j'obtenais une carte en arabe indiquant les routes et les distances qui séparaient les différentes villes.

Pour la première fois depuis ma mort je découvrais où je me trouvais !

Cette ville que je connaissais sous le nom de As Sa'an portait aujourd'hui la mention de Salamiyé. Si je voulais m'éloigner de l'influence assamite je devais aller vers le Nord, rejoindre les grandes villes de Turquie.

Heureusement je m'y connaissais assez en géographie et les noms, malgré quelques changements notables, étaient assez transparents.

Après avoir rapidement fait mon sac, je calculais comment atteindre la ville la plus proche et en combien de temps il me faudrait la rejoindre si je voulais trouver un refuge avant que le jour ne se lève. Heureusement pour moi, le temps des grandes plaines désertiques était révolu.

J'étais encore peu habituée aux voitures, aux lumières si violentes reproduites par les humains... J'avais lu l'histoire, les guerres mondiales mais toutes ces choses étaient bien plus saisissantes en vrai !

Je ne m'imaginais guère utiliser un de ces cars qui reliaient les villes mais je n'avais guère le choix, me mêler aux humains restait le plus sur moyen de ne pas me faire repérer.

Heureusement que mon coeur ne battait plus ! Me presser à nouveau au milieu d'une foule de mortels me rendait presque malade et je réprimais l'envie de m'échapper de cette atmosphère étouffante à chaque minute du trajet.

J'avais réussi à avoir les horaires précis sans difficulté et la route défilait à présent à toute allure sous les roues du véhicule. C'était une sensation particulièrement étrange pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Je finis cependant par atteindre la ville d'Alep qui n'était guère loin de la frontière. Il me restait encore 3 à 4 heures avant le lever du soleil et je me mis rapidement en quête d'un refuge pour le jour.

C'est avec une certaine ironique que je dus finalement me résoudre à rejoindre le cimetière.

La ville, assez fortement peuplée, avait fait de ses habitations une sorte de congloméra de cases. Les gens habitaient les uns au-dessus des autres et je n'avais nul part d'autre où aller.

Heureusement, la nécropole était assez richement bâtie et je finis par trouver un caveau bien construit, assez large et profond pour y installer ma tente. Les décorations étaient de plus parfaitement à mon goût et j'en profitais même pour emprunter le sépulcre d'un mort pour plus de sécurité !

Pour un souci pratique, je restais en cette ville quelques nuits de plus : je me devais encore de trouver un moyen de traverser la frontière.

La solution la plus simple aurait été de me rendre invisible, et de me dissimuler dans une des soutes du car qui menait en Turquie ; mais cela le principal problème demeurait dans la durée du trajet : tous les départs nocturnes arrivaient à l'aube. Il me faudrait dans tous les cas attendre la tombée de la nuit dans les coffres d'un véhicule pouvant être ouverts et fouillés à tout moment !

Je réfléchissais ainsi au plus sur moyen de me rendre en Turquie sans avoir à craindre le soleil tout en visitant la ville, me nourrissant le plus discrètement possible en prenant garde à ce qu'une trace de ma nature ne transparaisse dans ces meurtres.

Malgré toutes les précautions que je prenais, cet état ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Je « vivais » comme un vulgaire charognard au sein des ossuaires et le besoin de laver mon corps mort se fit bientôt sentir. Inévitablement l'odeur de cadavre qui se dégageait de moi allait me faire remarquer.

Je pris donc l'initiative de détrousser l'une de mes victimes de suffisamment d'argent pour prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, et je laissais des ordres très stricts, récompenses à la clef, concernant le ménage : Personne ne devrait pénétrer la pièce de jour comme de nuit tant que j'y demeurerais.

Malgré ces mesures cependant, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. C'était le second soir, je n'étais point encore allé manger et le soleil était couché depuis à peine une heure.

Assez intriguée par la raison de cette visite impromptue, j'allais répondre par la positive lorsque la personne entre d'elle-même.

Ce qui me frappa avant tout était la bizarrerie de son sourire... Puis seulement son physique me frappa.

J'avais devant moi une femme assez jeune aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux d'un vert d'eau particulièrement clair. Sa peau était d'une pâleur comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. Livide comme la surface de la lune, tout en elle clamait l'innocence mais je savais qu'elle était comme moi, une non-morte.

Elle était assez curieusement habillée de mon point de vue. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pantalon noir assez ample, un haut beige tâché de sang et une sorte de chemise noire très longue avec un grand col qui lui arrivait au niveau des oreilles.

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil face à moi.

- Bonsoir petit oiseau ! Nous avons appris que tu cherchais le sabbat, alors le sabbat est venu à toi.

Elle parlait latin mais avec un étrange accent qui me rendait mal-à-l'aise sans pour autant troubler ma compréhension.

- Comment le sabbat sait-il que je suis à leur recherche ? Je voudrais qu'on me protège des assamites qui sont à ma recherche et je suis prête à offrir mes talents à la solde du sabbat.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, nous savons tout parce que nous le savons. Je vais te protéger de ceux qui veulent te reprendre. Et nous connaissons ta valeur. Je suis chargé de t'emmener en Amérique. C'est un long voyage, il faudra encore que tu affrontes tes peurs mais je serais là et tant que tu seras avec Eleanore tu n'auras rien à craindre...

Etrangement je décidais de la suivre. Après tout je n'avais guère le choix. Si le sabbat envoyait quelqu'un de si loin pour venir me récupérer c'est que ma personne avait de l'importance à leurs yeux. Et tout ce qui m'éloignerait des assamites et de ce pays serait le bienvenu.

- Tu es encore bien jeune et innocente des choses de ce monde. Mais je t'apprendrais des choses en chemin. Puisque tes affaires sont prêtes nous partons tout de suite.

Comment savait-elle tout cela ? Je l'ignorais mais autant faire comme si tout était naturel. Prenant mon balluchon tout prêt, je la suivis sans un regard en arrière.

Mon existence dans ce pays se terminait ainsi alors...

Eleanore, car c'était son nom, m'amena jusqu'à... Un aéroport. Cette chose était pour moi encore totalement inconnue, mais je la suivis.

Une immense... boite en métal... J'ignorais absolument de quoi il s'agissait et lorsqu'elle me dit à quoi cela servait, je crus rêver. Certes j'avais lu quelques choses là-dessus. Les hommes avaient appris à voler... Mais je n'allais tout de même pas voyager dans cette chose si...

Un regard d'Eleanore me dissuada de faire le moindre pas en arrière. Je rentrais ainsi docilement dans l'appareil et je ne rechignais pas non plus lorsqu'elle attacha mon corps à un siège.

Du voyage je ne vis rien car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais lorsque les moteurs se mirent à vrombir, je crus défaillir.

C'est ainsi que je quittais la Syrie pour aller en Amérique. Je me devais d'apprendre tant de choses, les coutumes, les moeurs, la technologie humaine, la langue anglaise...

Pendant encore plusieurs années je restais auprès d'Eleanor. Je m'habituais bien vite à son comportement changeant et l'on m'avait appris à reconnaître les différents clans de vampire.

Finalement à présent je suis tout à fait acclimatée à mon époque. Je suis un très bon agent du Sabbat et l'on va bientôt m'assigner une meute.

Quelle sera t'elle ? Je l'ignore. Mais cela rentre dans un domaine que vous devriez déjà ignorer. Je clôturerais ainsi mon récit, vous n'en saurez pas plus et heureusement pour vous...


End file.
